


Shaw Doesn't Do Christmas

by madlaw



Series: The Holidays 2015 [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Devious Root, F/F, Jealousy, Shaw's in Denial, Stubborn Shaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madlaw/pseuds/madlaw
Summary: Shaw runs her tongue over Root’s lips and she moans.  “I’m an atheist.”  Root smiles.  “In that case you’re just all I want.”  Shaw rolls her eyes.  “So stop talking and fuck me already.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Root gets a little help from Finch to bring Shaw a little Christmas cheer. And a new gun.

Shaw’s not one for holidays.  She let Root con her into Thanksgiving because it’s a holiday centered on food and, let’s face it, food is one of her favorite things.  Plus there was a lot of sex beforehand and her mind was still riding high on endorphins.

But there’s no way she’s doing Christmas, which is why she’s sequestered in her apartment with the doors locked.  If Root shows up she just won’t open the door.  It’s bad enough she’s had to put up with overly friendly people on the streets and overly grateful numbers.  Like some arbitrary date assigned significance changes anything.  Scrooge and the Grinch have the right idea.

She stocked up on scotch and food so she won’t have to even step foot outside tomorrow when random strangers will be wishing her merry whatever.  Yet those same overly festive bozos never stop to think some people are Jewish or atheist or Muslim or any other of the hundred religions that exist.  Why should they inflict their holiday cheer on people who could give a rat’s ass?  Really it’s just an exercise in consumerism at its worst.

So when her phone rings she almost doesn’t answer it.  She knows its Finch with a number and really she’s just not in the mood and probably too inebriated to be handling a gun.  “It shouldn’t be difficult Ms. Shaw.  It seems the number intends to take a gun to his office party tonight, which will most likely result in the murder of his boss.  You just need to liberate him from his weapon.”

“Why don’t you send John?”  Finch clears his throat.  “He has plans and since it’s a simple matter I’d rather not drag him away.”  He can hear Shaw growling.  “What about Root?”  Finch lets the silence drag on for a few seconds.  “Ms. Groves also has a prior engagement.”  Shaw waits but he doesn’t elaborate.  “Fine!  But you owe me Finch.”

She briefly wonders what Root’s doing tonight.  Not that she cares.  But Finch’s choice of words seemed to imply it was like a date or something.  Not that she cares.  It’s not like they’re in a relationship or something.  It’s just weird she hasn’t been around to try and talk Shaw into some ridiculous plan.  Whatever!  She does not care.

Shaw makes her way to the number’s apartment and lets herself in by kicking in the door.  She’s not in the mood for coddling.  The guy looks terrified.  “Where’s the gun Tom?”  The guy starts backing up.  “Who are you?!” 

“I’m the only thing standing between you and a life sentence.  Now hand it over before I decide to let you go on your merry way to prison.”  The number’s shaking too much to be of any use.  “If I have to toss your place it will end with me tossing you out the window.  So just tell me where it is and I’ll be on my way to what I was doing before your sorry ass needed my help.”

Tom looks nervously at the side table next to the door.  Shaw looks and sees it has a drawer.  She opens it and sure enough there’s a gun.  She picks it up, ejects the clip, and shoves it in her pocket.  She’s about to make some smart remark and then decides the guy’s not worth it.

She drags herself to the subway, her hands freezing.  She calls Finch.  “Okay, another senseless murder averted.”  Finch conveys his thanks.  “Thank you Ms. Shaw.  So far nothing else seems to need our attention.  Have a happy holiday.”  She hears Shaw growl.  “Whatever.  Root should handle the next number.  I’m taking tomorrow off.” 

“Uh…I think Ms. Groves will be tied up tomorrow but I’m sure Mr. Reese won’t mind handling anything that comes up.”  Shaw doesn’t bother to reply and hangs up.  She’s sure her hands are about to fall off.  But seriously what could Root be handling that isn’t a mission, but yet keeps her tied up for a couple of days?  Not that she cares.  But she should be carrying her own weight if she’s not on a mission for the Machine.

Shaw arrives at her apartment ready for a warming drink of scotch and a mindless violence movie marathon.  She opens her door and is met with a bright swath of light.  There’s a Christmas tree in her living room decorated with lights and ornaments.

What the fuck?  She looks around for Root, because obviously this is her doing, but doesn’t sense her anywhere in the apartment.  There’s a wrapped present under the tree.  Shaw walks over and picks up the package, which has a tag attached.  ‘Sameen, I saw this and thought of you.  ~R~’

Shaw opens the package and it’s the new model of the berretta nano.  It is a sweet piece of hardware and not supposed to be out for another few months.  Leave it to Root to get her hands on a prototype.  Shaw wonders why she’s not here.  Maybe she’s still occupied with her prior engagement.

Hmmm…well the tree is cheerful, so she guesses she’ll leave it up until tomorrow.  She decides on a Lethal Weapon marathon and pours herself a couple of inches of scotch leaving the bottle on the coffee table for a refill.

What could Root be doing?  Not that she cares.  At least she’s not here bothering Shaw, although she should apologize for breaking into Shaw’s loft _again_ and leaving a tree which Shaw does not appreciate.  It’ll just be an inconvenience to get rid of tomorrow.  She’s only leaving it up tonight because she’s too tired to bother.

Shaw drifts off when Mel Gibson’s contemplating eating his gun.  Seriously, either do it or get over it.

She wakes suddenly, sensing someone in her space.  “Hey sweetie.  Did you like my gift?”  She takes a minute to come fully awake.  “Sure.  It’s not every day I get an advance prototype of my favorite gun.”

She looks up and Root’s giving her that whole body smile she can never resist.  “I thought you had a prior engagement.”  Root knows Shaw’s miffed at the idea she might have something, or more specifically someone, on her agenda taking precedence over Shaw.

"Is that jealousy I hear Sameen?"  Shaw scowls and rolls her eyes. “I had Harry tell you that so I could sneak in here and set up the tree.”  Shaw starts to tell Root she shouldn’t have bothered because she doesn’t do Christmas, but even she can’t be that heartless.  This doesn’t mean she still won’t be obnoxious.

“It’s going out on the curb tomorrow.”  Root just smiles.

“Okay sweetie.”  Shaw looks at her suspiciously.  “Why are you here?”  Root leans in and plays with the strands of hair hanging loose around Shaw’s face.  “Can’t a couple of girls just take a break and catch up?”

Shaw rolls her eyes but doesn’t say anything.  Root sighs.  “I’ve missed you.”  Shaw doesn’t say anything but doesn’t pull away from Root’s hands, which are now caressing her face.  Root leans in and claims her mouth slowly but assuredly.

“Sameen, you’re all I want for Christmas.”  Shaw thinks about just kicking her out, but she did bring her a cool gun. That’s the only reason she’s going to let her stay.  It’s not like she cares or anything.

Shaw runs her tongue over Root’s lips and she moans.  “I’m an atheist.”  Root smiles.  “In that case you’re just all I want.”  Shaw rolls her eyes.  “So stop talking and fuck me already.”


End file.
